


Roadrunner chases Wile E Coyote

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Awkward Romance, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, First Kiss, French Kissing, Horniness, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Loss of Identity, M/M, Making Out, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Memory Alteration, Neck Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Predator/Prey, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Look at the title and the pairing. Do you want to read this?
Relationships: Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner
Kudos: 13





	Roadrunner chases Wile E Coyote

The Coyote lay on the ground. This wasn't the first time he'd been hit with a rock and it's wasn't that big. Still he was laying on the ground and not getting up. The Roadrunner cautiously walked quietly over. Many people think that our dear bird actively tries to harm the mammalian. This isn't true, the bird is smart in ways that the mammal doesn't see but the bird is too stupid to realize the damage and danger it causes. Road Runner carefully approaches and makes a sound, "Meep Meep?" Wile E Coyote does nothing. Roadrunner cocks his head in confusion. Wile normally gets up after that.

The bird puzzles hard a second then somehow comes to the idea to kiss him wake. The thin, blue, tall, bird kisses the forehead. Suddenly the tall, thin, tan, canine grabs into a deeper kiss. It was surprising but the kiss was returned. The moment was short but a wonder rare. Still it was short. Those large yellow eyes opened and looked as if they saw a monster. Immediately the desert canine went running. The desert Cuckoo stared blankly in the direction he went. The Roadrunner followed after, why did Coyote run away? Normally Wile would chase after but then again they wouldn't kiss.

Meanwhile at Wile E Coyote's point of view,

What was that thing?! It just had it's beak around his tongue. The man paused his running to group his thoughts. What was he? Who was he? Why couldn't he remember? He put his hands into his pockets and pulled out a screen. The reflection was strange. Was that him? It looked even worse than that monster. Just as he was about to dig for his identification, that thing was behind him. It made a car sound? God it was so fast. He dashed off for the road.

Back to Road Runner look on the scene! He just ran again. What was up with him? Wile had looked at his own reflection like he didn't know it. Was there something with that rock? There was many questions, but they didn't matter because The Roadrunner had to help. Roadrunner watched him go for the road, following after.... Maybe the Coyote was trying to get the Roadrunner to catch him like the Roadrunner had been trying to get the Coyote to catch up. This could be it, all these years and they could be together finally. End this endless chase and finally mate.

Ah yes, the mating season must be near.

The causal walk to follow was over. This was a run now.

The bird caught up fast, mounting. Something was different. Perhaps just jumping on top of him was a bad idea. The Roadrunner hoped he wasn't hurt, kissing the back of his head.

Wile E Coyote blinked himself awake. His head hurt but it wasn't the worse thing in the world. Still there must have been a gap in his memory because they were on the road instead of by the cliff. Wile went to stand up and dust himself off when something was standing on top of him. It was also kissing him? How long was he out? He turned his head. What? The Roadrunner was on top of him, kissing him. This must be a delusion, a dream perhaps. 

Wile E. Coyote pinched himself and reminded himself these dreams of The Roadrunner were silly fantasy. Coyotes eat Roadrunners, not mate them. That's what his father said after all. Come on wake up. Damn it, wake up. No matter how he attempted to wake up nothing worked. That's when he felt something ontop of his back shifting pose. Wile paused and stopped trying to leave the dream, wishing to remain in this fantasy. What a fantasy so sweet at that.

The End


End file.
